I'm Addicted To This Girl
by i'manationalnobody
Summary: Christofer Drew decides it's time to move away and live a little for himself. Will he find love with the brown haired beauty that loves next door to him. Chris Drew of NeverShoutNeverStory
1. Chapter 1

**The timing may be off by song release dates due to his age. For example I might say he's just wrote a new song when he actually wrote it a few years ago etc. **

**Summary extended; After The Bamboozle Roadshow finishes Christofer Drew thinks it's time for a break from living in Joplin so he takes a chance and moves to Summerland, California. Who's the brown haired beauty who lives in the house next to him? Is there a chance of love between them?**

**Chris POV **

My name is Christofer Drew Ingle, most know me as Christofer Drew though and quite frankly, I'm bored. I got bored of Joplin, I got bored of doing nothing so I packed up the little clothes I have, my ukelele and booked a flight to Summerland in California. I'd already bought a small house over there, only one bedroom and right on the beach. Summerland may have a small population but it's what I need right at this moment. My family weren't surprised about me moving, I'm usually on tour so it didn't come as a big deal. As long as I phoned them once a week they'd deal with it.

The plane was starting to land now, it was a good thing to, I was in some serious need of a star bucks and a cigarette. As the plane touched the ground I closed my eyes as the impact shook through the plane. I waited till everyone was off the plane then I walked off, trying to avoid crowds as much as possible. In the off chance that anyone would recognize me I put on sunglasses, hoping to disguise my face. Sometimes the fans were to much, some were nice but others were over the top and clingy.

My small brown suitcase came into my view as it went round the revolver with everyone elses suitcases. I grabbed it off the revolver and walked through the airport until I saw a Starbucks. Perfect I thought. "Excuse me, can I have a Mocha Frappuccino to go please?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Sure. Hey, your Christofer Drew right, the dude out of NeverShoutNever?" The boy asked me. Whilst writing down my order and passing it onto someone else.

"Yeah man," I said back, keeping my voice low.

"My little sister, she's 19, she loves your music. She thinks your awesome, I think she saw you in a few shows during The Bamboozle Roadshow. I don't suppose you'd give me your autograph for her?" Once I nodded he passed a piece of paper and pen to me "Her name's Joanne," he said smiling. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked me as I handed him back the now signed piece of paper.

"I live here now, I guess." I told him. He sat the to-go cup of coffee on the desk. "It was nice meeting you Steven," I said looking at his name tag. "Bye," I shouted over my shoulder as I walked away.

I wrote instructions down before I left Joplin telling me what bus to get from the airport to my new house since I didn't own a car. I grabbed my beanie out my bag and shoved it on my head and pulled my hood up, disguising myself. The bus only took over half a hour till it pulled up to my stop. It was a short 10 minute walk from the bus stop to my new house.

When I approached my house I smiled and pulled out the keys. This was my first chance at freedom. I was glad I bought it all ready furnished, I wasn't good with buying clothes or furniture or even food. I dumped my bag of clothes on my bed and sat my ukulele propped up against a wall next to my sofa in the living. Life is good I thought as I lit up a cigarette. Coffee and cigarettes, the only thing I needed. I began humming a tune into myself, trying to find the words to go with it. Grabbing my ukulele, I played the notes coming into my head and softly sang the words that went along with it.

There we had it, a new song. NeverShoutNever weren't booked into the studio for another 6 months, even then it was back in Joplin but I always started writing the songs early. If I wrote them earlier I'd always have more to choose from.

I pulled my phone out my pocket and dialled my mama's number. "Hello Chris, are you there?" I heard her voice ask through the phone.

"Hey mama, I'm here. Every things awesome, I just wanted to call up and tell you everythings okay, you don't have to worry," I reassured her.

"I know you can take car of yourself, dear." I heard mumbling in the background. "Your sisters and your father say they love you," she whispered. I could tell she was going to cry.

"I love you all, I better go but I'll phone soon. Take care," I told her then hung up the phone.

My sister's would take care of her, they'd make sure she was okay, I still felt guilty though.

I took went outside and walked towards the beach. Lots of people were around and kids screaming as the cold water touched them. The sun shined down creating the perfect atmosphere as I sat down on the sand up the top of the beach and lit up another cigarette.

I heard footsteps come closer to me then a figure sat down. I kept my head down, looking at the ground as I inhaled the smoke into my lungs, keeping my eyes away from the stranger. "You know, smoking's bad for you." A feminine voice said. I looked up to her about to give a witty reply when I came face to face with her I looked into her brown milky eyes and for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say.

**Joanne POV**

I sat in Starbucks having a free lunch with my brother since he worked there and it was his break. "You'll never guess who came in today, Joanne," Steven said trailing off.

"Britney Spears?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Very funny. Christofer Drew came in," he stated.

I choked on the coffee I was drinking. "Are you being serious?" I asked him. It was probably just Steven having a laugh again.

"Nope, I even got him to sign a autograph for you. I was surprised, I expected him to be ignorant but he was really nice. He started off being shy but then he was pretty cool. He's moved here," Steven said, handing me a piece of paper.

I opened it up to find it was Christofer's autograph. "Thank you, thank you thank you," I rushed out.

"Not a problem, I better get back to work. I'll see you next Monday for lunch. Bye, sis," Steven said walking away.

I shoved the autograph in my bag then went out to my car and drove home. I lived basically on the beach. I spend pretty much all my time on the beach, simply thinking about life.

I parked my car outside my house then trotted down to the beach. I saw a figure sitting on the beach smoking. I walked over and sat next to him. He put his head down and didn't look up at me, I frowned at that. "You know, smoking's bad for you," I informed him.

He lifted his head, preparing to give a comeback but paused. I felt my eyes widen as I saw his face. It was Christofer Drew, right in front of me. I just told Christofer Drew smoking is bad. I looked into his brown eyes and it felt as if it was only us on this Californian beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris POV**

"Oh shit. I just told Christofer Drew to shut up," she said blankly. I started to get panicked at that point incase she was about to freak out on me. I got prepared to move when I felt a cold hand on my arm. "No, please don't go. I was just shocked. I love your music but I'd never act the way some people do. Let's start over, I'm Joanne," the girl said smiling and putting her hand out for me to shake. She was smiling at me, showing off her white teeth. Her long, wavy brown hair went half way down her back. She wore a floral top with shorts. She was a regular Californian girl I was guessing based on her appearance.

"Hi, Joanne. I'm Christofer but I prefer Chris," I said shaking her small, delicate hand.

"You met my brother earlier in Starbucks, you signed a autograph for me. Thanks for that," she said shyly.

"Ahh, Steven, right?" She nodded. "It was no problem. So Joanne, what makes you think smoking is bad for you," I asked her as I inhaled again.

She stared at me in disbelief. "You're kidding right? It's publicised everywhere, it affects your lungs and… that's really all I know," she said laughing.

"That's true but you're dying every day you're alive. Try it," I said handing the cigarette to her, she stared at it warily. "Come on, it's basically just inhaling smoke instead of air," I said, she laugh then brought it up to her lips. She inhaled the cigarette and closed her eyes for a second. I couldn't help but notice her beauty. She wore little make up, only eyeliner and red lipstick but she was beautiful. She wasn't very tanned unlike most California girls. She was perfect.

She opened her eyes and handed the cigarette back to me. "Can I tell you something?" I nodded, urging her to continue. "I used to smoke when I was 16 but I quite just before I turned 18. It really is bad for you, Chris," she said. I looked at the cigarette then back to her, contemplating what to do. I stubbed it out on the ground and left it there.

"I'll compromise with you. I'll limit myself to smoking 5 a day instead of as much as I want. How about that?" I asked her, she nodded and smiled at me.

"How can I be sure you'll go through with it though?" she asked me.

I went into the pocket in my jeans and brought out my packet of cigarettes. Emptying the pack to all but 5 I handed her the rest of the cigarettes from the packet. She took them in her hands and walked over to the bin and dumped them. I stood up and walked along the beach with her. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when Christofer Drew Ingle cut down some on smoking," she told me looking up at my from under her eyelashes.

I noticed she wasn't that shorter than me, the top of her head finished in line with my nose. "Things change everyday in life, Joanne," I told her. "Can I walk you home?" I asked her. She nodded and linked her arm through mine and began to skip down the beach, dragging me laughing along beside her. "Do you live yourself?" I asked her. I wanted to know everything about her but I figured I'd work up to it.

"Yeah, my parent's live about a hour away and my brother lives at his college about 20 minutes away," she informed me.

"Why aren't you in college?" She seemed smart enough for college, I thought.

"It just wasn't something I planned, I've never wanted to go to college. I like photography though, I get jobs every so often to take photos of tours. That's how I first heard of you, I was photographing one of your first tours. I get flown to places a lot to do photoshoots of bands and I've done a fashion show before," she told me whilst forcing me to skip.

"That's pretty big, Joanne. I'd like to still see you after today's over so can we trade cell numbers?" I asked shyly.

She pulled her phone out her pocket and handed it to me as I did with hers. I handed hers back and waited for mines. "You know, you're going to have to chase me for it," she laughed and began to run.

I felt a grin spread out on my face and I chased her up the beach. She could run fast, I'd give her that. I grabbed her around the waist, took my phone from her hands and lifted her up and ran toward the ocean with her, threatening to dump her in. "No. Chris, please," she squealed and grabbed a fistful of my jacket. I laughed and put her back on the sand. "You know, that wasn't nice," she informed me.

I had to laugh at that. "Maybe not but you stealing my phone wasn't nice either," I replied back, cockily. She stuck her tongue out childishly at me. "You know, I can tell you'll be a real pain in my ass, Ingle," she fake sneered at me.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug before letting her lead the way to the walk back to her house. We walked up the stairs at the beach and over to the small street of houses mines was on. She stopped outside the gate next to my house. "You live here?" She nodded. "Well, it looks like I'm your new neighbour. A full out grin came on her face. "Wait, it only took me a few minutes to walk down to the beach and it took us all this time to get here?" I questioned her.

"That's we walked across the beach, silly"

"Really? I think you just wanted to spend more time with me," I teased her.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself," she said as she put a poker face on.

"Where's the nearest shop that sells food?" I asked her.

"It's just up the top of that road," she said pointing to the top of a steep road. "You can just have dinner with me if you want and then tomorrow I'll take you up to the supermarket if you like?" she asked.

I smiled at her kindness. "That's sweet of you but you don't have to do that."

"It's fine, honestly. I'm making pasta," she said. Her hands clasped around mines and dragged me towards the house. I swear every time she touched me there were sparks.

She opened the door to her house. When we were inside I was pleasantly surprised. I wasn't sure what I expected of her house but it was definitely inviting. She led me through to the kitchen table and told me to sit as she began put ingredients in a pot then sat next to me while the dinner started cooking. I sat my hands on the table and felt her grab one of them. Joanne trailed her fingers over my tattoos, examining them. "I really love your tattoo's," she said, admiring them.

"Thanks, do you have any?" I asked her. She nodded and held her wrist out to me. The words stay strong sat on her wrist in a fancy elegant writing but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the bruising around the arm that looked like finger prints. I didn't say anything about and I don't think she saw I noticed.

"I've got one on my back as well she said, standing up and taking of her purple cardigan. She had black angel wings on her back which could be seen since she was wearing a strapped top.

"My angel," I smiled at her. She smiled back again lifted the pot off the oven and dished it out onto plates. I sat back down at the table as she served her food. Over dinner we talked about how we grew up, what music we were into, even our favourite colours. As it turned out we have a lot in common and somehow I promised to let her read any of the new songs I'd wrote.

I made Joanne go pick a movie for us to watch while I washed and dried the dishes. It turned out she wanted to watch Despicable Me, that was another thing we had in common, we were kids at heart. I felt Joanne's head fall onto my shoulder less than half way through the film. I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom and tucked her into her bed, kissing her forehead just before I left the room. I made sure I sat her phone on her bedside table so she'd read the text I was about to send her when she woke up.

Taking her keys from the door I went outside the house, locked the door then put her keys through the letter box, so she wasn't locked in. Bringing out my phone I sent her a text.

_To: Joanne __J_

_From: Chris_

_You probably won't read this till you wake up so I thought I'd explain what I did as to not leave you confused. Once you fell asleep I carried you through to your room for a comfier sleep. When I was leaving the house I took your keys, locked my keys out then put your keys through your letter box so you won't have any problems getting outside. Whenever your ready just come through to my house and then we'll leave to go food shopping. I hope you had sweet dreams, _

_Chris_

_xoxo _

I went to bed, thinking of how wonderful Joanne was. That was the very first night I'd ever dreamed of any girl. This girl was special.


	3. Chapter 3

_**An; I made a muck up in the last chapter with the text Chris was meant to have sent Joanne. I wrote 'locked my keys out then put your keys through your letter box' I've fixed it here though. Oh, in this story he's only vegetarian. Review please.**_

_**Joanne POV**_

_I woke up feeling confused. My phone had a orange light flashing on it, indicating I had a message. Groggily, I pulled my phone over and checked the text. What I saw brought a smiled to my face. _

_From: Chris_

_To: Joanne_

_You probably won't read this till you wake up so I thought I'd explain what I did as to not leave you confused. Once you fell asleep I carried you through to your room for a comfier sleep. When I was leaving the house I took your keys, locked your door and posted the keys through your letter box so you won't have any problems getting outside. Whenever your ready just come through to my house and then we'll leave to go food shopping. I hope you had sweet dreams,_

_Chris_

_xoxo_

I read the text 2 more times before going in for a shower and picking out a outfit for today. As I was getting dressed I saw the yellowish bruise on my arm, I hope Chris didn't notice it either, he doesn't need brought into this. I don't even know how Chris would react if I told him how I got the marks or why I moved here.

I wore my NeverShoutNever shirt today just to make Chris smile and with black shorts. I put on a purple cardigan over the to hide the bruise on my arms. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed 2 cereal bars out my cupboard, one for me and one for Chris. Slipping on my flip flops I ran out the door, locking it behind me.

I knocked on Chris's door and chucked the cereal bar at him as soon as he opened it. "Breakfast," I said to him. "Now, let's go." I pulled him towards my car.

"Aw, where would I be without you?" He teased. "Nice shirt by the way, I approve. So, what food am I meant to buy?" He asked, deep in thought.

"Haven't you ever been food shopping?" I asked him as I drove.

"Yeah, but I'm always with someone who knows what they're looking for," he said.

"You, my friend are such a child," I exaggerated.

"YAY!" I laughed at his stupidity and pulled into the car park outside the supermarket. "I'm joking. I've wrote a list of what I think I need," he said, handing me a piece of paper. I read through it as we walked into the supermarket and nodded.

It took us half a hour to round up all the things Chris wrote down on the list and of course I was stuck pushing the shopping trolley while he ran around the shop picking his items and stealing stuff out customers trolley's to make them angry. As I walked down the isle with the trolley two hands suddenly appeared next to mine pushing the trolley and Chris walked behind me. "Hey Joanne," he whispered in my ear.

"Hello Chris," I replied back, my voice shaking slightly. He continued to push me and the trolley down the isle. I turned round so I was facing him, not expecting us to be as close as we were. "Hi," I said dreamily.

"How would you feel about going to the nearest Starbucks for lunch, on me of course then go swimming at the beach?" He asked smiling.

I nodded and started pushing the trolley towards the cashier. "You know, if having you around will be this productive every day I might just have to keep you for a while," I teased.

"You know you love me," he said before taking the trolley and paying for all his food.

We loaded the bags into the car and started our journey to Starbucks. "The nearest place is the airport, it's only a 10 minute drive though."

The rest of the rive was silent was silent except for Chris humming a tune into his head. "What're you humming?" I asked once we were out the car,"

"Just a new song I'm working on. I'll write the lyrics down later then I'll play it for you," he told me putting his hand on my back and leading me into Starbucks. I smiled at him.

My brother stood behind the counter and looked up in surprise at us as we approached him. "Hey sis, Chris. That's funny to say!" Steven lead on. I shook my head at him and leaned over the counter to slap his head lightly. "Ah, sorry. What can I get for you?"

Christofer looked at me, telling me to order. "Just a coffee and a white chocolate cookie please, dear brother,"

Steven wrote down my order and looked towards Chris. "I'll have the same. Are you due a break soon? Why don't you join us?" Christofer asked my brother.

"I guess I could take a break. Go find a table and I'll ask my boss for a break and I'll bring your order over," Steven nodded to the empty tables.

Through lunch we explained to Steven how Chris moved next door to me and how we'd become friends. I noticed that Steven was giving Chris a strange look as Chris kept his eyes guarded.

….

I walked out my house now just wearing a bikini and shorts to find Chris leaning against his door just wearing swimming shorts. "Let's go," Chris said, holding my hand as we walked along the beach. "Can we sit for a while I want to talk to you?" He asked. His voice sounding far away. I nodded and let him pull me over to the bit where we first met on the beach. "What happened to your arm?" He asked stroking the bruise on my arm.

I felt myself freeze and panic as I struggled to think of a answer. "I was walking and I just banged it off something I guess," I said, looking away from his eyes and over to the ocean.

He put his hand under my chin and turned my face towards him. "Tell me that looking into my eyes," he commanded.

I looked into his eyes and felt the pools of tears form in my eyes. I gently shut my eyes over, letting the tears fall down my face as I sobbed quietly and as Chris held me to him, wiped my tears away and stroked my hair. We sat there for half a hour in silence while Chris just wiped away my tears and reassured me everything would be alright. "You don't have to tell me, Joanne. I only wanted to make sure everything was okay," he sighed into my hair.

"No. I want to tell you, I trust you." I looked into the ocean as I spoke my next words. "I moved here 6 months ago, the real reason I moved was because I dated a boy in my hometown named Dean. We were great together, we dated for a year and a half before things… changed. He started doing drugs and drinking almost every night. He started hitting me but I was to scared to tell anyone or to leave. One night things went to far and I decided I'd fight back but he…. he, he raped me," I whispered. "I had to get away after that. Things were to much, I told my parent's I needed a change and I asked them not to tell anyone where I was moving to. 3 months ago I told Steven about everything, that's probably why he's so protective of me now and how we're so close. I went back to see my parent's last week and I ran into Dean when I went to get food for them and he tried to grab me but I ran away, that's what the marks are from. Chris, only you and Steven know about this, please, please don't tell anyone," I begged.

"I promise I won't say a thing to anyone, Joanne." I hugged him for a few minutes and it felt right. Like we were made for each other.

"Can we still go into the water?" I asked, wiping my eyes. He nodded and stood up while I took my shorts off. "Race ya!" I yelled as I ran towards to water. I feel Chris right behind me. I squealed as soon as the ice cold water touched me. I turned round and Chris was right there in front of me, our bodies pressed against each other. He leaned his head towards me as I got on my tip-toes. Our lips met and fireworks went off. I locked my arms around his neck as his hands kept a tight grip on my waist. We stood there kissing while the fierce waters battled around us.


End file.
